


A Gorgeous, Gorgeous Wreck

by orphan_account



Series: Kept Boy!Cas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get some much-needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gorgeous, Gorgeous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 30,000 hits on "Promises Made, Promises Kept," I wrote a short PWP...or well, Porn With Only a Little Bit of Plot, at least.

Cas lay out on the hotel bed, his long limbs splayed over crisp, cool white sheets. His back arched beautifully as his mouth fell open, glistening red-bitten lips quivering. He could feel the sweat clinging to his bare skin, his breath hitching as his hand worked between his legs. 

"Slower," the voice murmured, soft but firm, deliberate. There would be no disobedience, not with that tone that wrapped itself around his limbs and demanded compliance. 

He slowed his hand as he pushed the dildo back in. He could feel his muscles clenching around it, tightening in anticipation. He gasped loudly as it brushed against his prostate.

A low growl sounded from the other side of the room, and Cas couldn't stop his tiny smirk as he pushed the dildo in yet again. He made sure to press it right against his prostate this time, allowing a low moan to release into the tense, charged stillness of the bedroom. 

"Cas," the deep voice rumbled in warning. Cas slowly turned his head to the side, preening internally at the feel of the black lace collar shifting against his neck. His hand kept working between his legs as his gaze locked onto his alpha's gorgeous green eyes. 

Dean sat in the armchair in the corner, still fully dressed aside from the bow tie that had been casually tossed aside. His eyes remained intent on the dildo Cas held, tracking the slow, steady movement as it disappeared inside his omega yet again. 

"Cas, you're not coming yet," Dean reminded him almost nonchalantly. To look at him sitting there, one might call him unaffected, but Cas knew. 

After nearly fourteen years with his mate, he knew the ins and outs of his alpha like the back of his hand. He could see the red tinging Dean's eyes, sense the tension in Dean's hands where they rested on the arms of the chair, smell the spike in his scent. 

Even with the way the alpha was seated, one long leg crossed at the ankle over his knee, blocking his crotch from Cas's gaze, Cas knew he was hard. He knew Dean wanted nothing more than to take him apart on his knot, and they would come to that eventually, but first he'd watch Cas slowly pull himself apart with the dildo he'd bought him the week before. 

Cas knew the self-control Dean held over himself, that he wouldn't allow himself to touch Cas until he knew the omega was good and ready to take him. And Cas...he was more than ready. He let a small wanting noise escape from the back of his throat, and Dean's dark eyes shot back to his. 

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his voice low and intoxicating, every syllable brushing against Cas's flushed, heated skin. Cas whimpered, tugging his lower lip into his mouth to nibble at it. His eyes pleaded with his alpha, beckoned him closer.

Dean didn't move. 

"Castiel," Dean murmured, and fuck if that voice didn't shoot straight through Cas, burning through his blood like a heady shot, more intoxicating than anything Cas had experienced. His stretched hole released another gush of slick, causing Dean to smirk. "Tell me what you want," he repeated, enunciating each and every syllable. 

"Alpha," Cas breathed reverently. "Alpha, please!" 

"Say it, Castiel," Dean commanded. 

Cas whimpered as he choked out, "Your knot! I want your knot, please." 

"Good boy," Dean praised warmly. "Don't stop fucking yourself," he instructed as he slowly stood from the chair, his eyes locked onto Cas's. 

The alpha's eyes were hypnotizing in their complexity of green, tinged with beautiful flecks of gold and grey and brown and an entire spectrum of colors, but behind those colors was an even bolder color, a dark, angry red that marked all alphas. It was that red that silently commanded the omega to maintain eye contact as he began to strip, but the unspoken command was unnecessary. Cas couldn't have torn his gaze away even if he wanted to. 

First the tuxedo jacket, carelessly flung over the back of the chair, then the unbuttons on his crisp white shirt, each button an infinity unto itself. 

As Dean pulled the shirt away, exposing his bare torso, Cas's breath hitched. Even though the alpha was getting older, having turned forty-four just the month before, his body still maintained its sharp, imposing edges that Cas loved to worship with his tongue. 

Dean's hands slid down over his torso, slowly inching toward his belt buckle. Cas shivered as Dean undid his belt and painstakingly pulled it free, tossing it off to the side. He undid the button of his dress pants, allowing them to drop to the floor so he could step out of them. Finally, his socks joined the pile, leaving him completely bare. 

Cas's gaze roved over him, tracing the eloquent form as the alpha slowly stalked toward the bed. He stopped right next to Cas's head, his cock proud and erect. Cas didn't hesitate as he stretched forward to press a gentle kiss to the tip. 

Dean's breath hitched. He reached up to grasp his cock, slowly pumping it as Cas kept pressing soft kisses and kitten licks to the head. 

"So good for me," Dean whispered hoarsely. "Always such a good omega for your alpha." 

Cas hummed in agreement as he finally pulled the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking just the tip of it. He reveled in the long moan Dean released as his tongue curled around the head, under the crown, lapping at the pre-come that oozed from the tip. 

Cas slowly pushed down further, taking more of Dean into his mouth. Dean groaned as Cas hollowed his cheeks, sucking eagerly. He began to bob up and down, humming when Dean's hips twitched. He pulled off with a pop, gazing up at Dean through the dark fringe of his lashes. 

"Fuck my mouth, Alpha?" 

Dean had to wrap a tight hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming on those words alone. He nodded, and Cas dove back in, sucking his cock into the dark, wet heat of his mouth. Dean slowly started to rock his hips, watching as Cas's lips stretched obscenely around his cock. 

"God, you're so good at this!" he bit out. "So, so good!"

Cas hummed in agreement, and Dean groaned again at the vibrations it sent through his cock. His hips started snapping faster, and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Cas's throat once, twice, three times. Cas moaned around his cock, bobbing his head to meet Dean's thrusts. 

Dean felt that familiar heat in the put of his stomach, that tingling that meant he was close. He could feel his knot starting to form, and that's not what he wanted just yet; he didn't want it until he was inside his omega. He abruptly pulled out, and Cas whined at the loss. 

"Can't do that much longer if you want this knot where it counts, sweetheart," Dean explained gently, his fingers brushing over Cas's flushed cheek. Cas drew in a deep breath and nodded to show he understood. 

Dean climbed up onto the bed to kneel between Cas's long, spread legs. He reached down to grasp the base or the dildo that Cas still had up his hole, giving it a few quick thrusts before he pulled it out completely and tossed it aside.

He lined himself up, smiling at the eager way Cas shifted to accommodate him. He slowly pushed forward, bottoming out in one long, deep thrust. Cas sighed happily at the sensation of being full, somehow as old and familiar as love itself and yet new and exciting every time.

Dean began with quick, shallow pumps. Cas smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Dean's warm neck. At first, Dean was barely moving as he fucked his omega, but those soon became longer, deeper, faster. Cas's breath hitched prettily, his mouth dropping open in a silent cry when Dean pressed against his prostate. 

Dean leaned down to kiss him, his lips sliding wickedly against Cas's as he whispered, "There's no one here to hear us tonight, Baby. Let me hear those pretty little screams." 

Cas released a long, high moan as he tightened around Dean, his hands tangling in Dean's hair as he buried his face in the alpha's neck. 

"Dean, please!" He moaned. "Harder! Harder!" 

Dean's hips obediently snapped forward, pushing him farther up the bed with each thrust. It wasn't often that they had this, this free pass to be as loud and enthusiastic as they wished, and Dean planned to take full advantage of it. 

Dean suddenly pulled back just enough to grab Cas's legs and hitch them over his shoulders at the knee. He pressed in again, bending down to kiss Cas, practically bending him in half. The new position provided a better angle for both of them, and Cas keened high in his throat. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He cried out, contracting around Dean as he felt the alpha's knot begin to grow. "Give me..." The breath punched out of him on the next thrust. "Give me your knot!"

Dean's hips moved faster, his cock sawing in and out of Cas's tight hole, his knot expanding, demanding entrance to his omega. 

"I'm coming!" Dean cried, and Cas practically laughed in anticipation. With one final shove, Dean pushed the knot inside, locking it into place right as his orgasm exploded from him. Cas cried out, his own body convulsing under Dean as his orgasm tore through him. 

They both shuddered through the aftershocks, their sweaty foreheads pressed together as they released shallow, shaky breaths into the air between them. A dopy smile spread over Cas's face, painting his lips as his legs slid from Dean's shoulders to splay around them. Dean couldn't help but kiss that smile, taste it, swallow it down. The kiss didn't last long; they were both still too breathless from their orgasm. 

Cas giggled, the rush of the orgasm still coursing through him. "That was..." He giggled again. 

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he pressed a soft kiss against his mate's forehead. "We should get Gad and Anna to babysit more often." 

They didn't get to scene very often anymore, not with four kids all under the age of fourteen in the house. But Gad and Anna had volunteered to watch the kids for the night while Cas and Dean went to a fundraiser. And if they'd slipped out early to take advantage of the empty hotel room waiting for them...well, it was their little secret. 

Dean rolled them over onto their sides, smiling at the drowsy yawn Cas gave. 

"You're not tired already?" He teased, and Cas smacked him on the arm. 

"Don't mock me! I'll have you know that it's a lot of work to keep this house up and running, on top of all the stuff I do for committee." 

Dean smiled proudly. "I know; you're amazing," he praised, kissing the tip of Cas's nose. 

Cas studied him for several long moments, his eyes tracing lovingly over the familiar planes of Dean's handsome face. "I am busy, though."

"I know," Dean acknowledged. He knew what Cas was working towards, but he didn't push it. 

"Do you think...do you think I should?" Cas murmured uncertainly. Dean had known this question would come, so he already knew his answer. 

"I think that you'd be an amazing chairperson for the council," he encouraged. "I think that, with as much good as you have done for some of those omegas out there, you could start to do so much more. This could be that first step towards something bigger." 

Cas nibbled at his lower lip, his eyes wide. That's what he was afraid of, getting involved in something so big that he couldn't control it, that he'd lose control over his personal life. 

The Omega Protection and Support Council was one of the better-known omega activist groups in the country, and a large part of that was owed to Cas. He'd become involved in the organization shortly after Mary was born and quickly became one of its most active and influential members. Over the years, he'd personally helped dozens of omegas gain freedom from their abusive alphas, omegas who hadn't been lucky enough to escape, who hadn't had a Dean to support them. 

And that evening at the fundraiser, the longtime chair of the council had quietly informed Cas that she would be stepping down, and that she wanted to recommend Cas as her successor. Cas couldn't be more thrilled about it; he loved the other members and the work they did. But he also knew that taking the position would take even more of his time. 

"I'll be away from you and the kids more," Cas murmured. "There'll be more traveling." 

"But..." Dean supplied, because he knew there was one coming. 

"When I think about not taking the spot, you know, letting someone else fill it, all I can picture is myself when I was a teenager, crying and praying for someone to rescue me," he smiled lovingly at Dean, wiping away the furrow that creased his alpha's brow at the saddening words. "And then we found each other. But I know that a lot of omegas won't have a Dean to save them; they need someone like me." 

"You can't save everybody," Dean reminded gently, and Cas nodded. 

"I know. But I should still do everything I can, and right now, that's accepting the chair position if it's offered, right?" 

Dean felt warmth bloom in his chest for his omega. Cas was so dedicated, so determined. He'd done so much good for so many people, and yet he still found ways to give more, to do more. Dean nodded in affirmation as he kissed him tenderly. 

"Look, we'll figure out the schedule. Maybe you can travel a couple days a week then spend the rest of your time here at home or something. We'll work it out." 

Cas claimed a quick kiss from him. "Thank you so much, for always supporting me even though...even though it might not always be easy."

Dean smiled then, soft and loving. "I am so proud of you and everything you've done, for all those lost omegas and for all the future ones. I'm so happy that I get to call you my mate," Dean assured him, wiping away the tears that gathered in the corners of Cas's eyes. "I'd be the biggest fool in the world not to support you."

Cas surged forward, slamming his mouth against Dean's in a hungry kiss. "Thank you," he breathed when they broke apart. "Thank you so much!" 

Dean would have said more, but Cas suddenly flipped them again, straddling the alpha's hips, grinding eagerly against him. Dean chuckled darkly as he tangled long fingers through dark hair to angle the kiss. 

"I thought you were tired?" He teased. Cas simply smirked and shook his head. 

"What kind of dumbass would I be if I didn't take advantage of tonight?" His hands skimmed over Dean's chest, toying with his nipples and earning a sharp gasp. "I am going to milk this for all it's worth."

Dean chuckled. "You do realize that we're too old to stay up this late." 

Cas just rolled his eyes as he bent down for another filthy kiss, his tongue tangling with Dean's just enough to tantalize him. He pulled away to whisper into Dean's ear, "Tomorrow's Saturday. We get to sleep in as late as we want, so that means I get to keep you up as late as I want." 

"You're trying to kill me," Dean decided with a groan. 

Cas shook his head as he reached back to guide Dean's already hard cock back to his hole.

"Don't be ridiculous, love," he whispered as Dean filled him up so perfectly. "I'm only trying to wreck you." 

Dean laughed, his eyes bright and happy. Cas would wreck him, he knew it, just like he had dozens of times before, just like Dean had wrecked him and would again. 

"Such a pretty little wreck," Dean whispered, and Cas huffed out a laugh. 

As his hips began to move in time with his alpha, he couldn't help but agree. They would wreck each other again, but oh, it would be such a gorgeous, gorgeous wreck.


End file.
